Viendo Guilty Crown
by Sarius Crast
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si los personajes de Guilty crown fueran llevados a una extraña sala y vieran Guilty crown? Te invito a descubrirlo desde mi perspectiva. Mal summary. Denle una oportunidad. D Shu/inori


**Viendo guilty crown**

**Disclaimer: por mala suerte Guilty crown ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia que estoy escribiendo me pertenece. **

He visto sus recuerdos, como sufría desde que era un niño, viendo a su hermana ser consumida por su propio poder, el cual fue causante de una de las epidemias más grandes del mundo, conocida como "the lost Christmas".

Le he visto convertirse en rey, también le he visto perder a lo que mas amaba, junto a su brazo y vista. Muchas cosas mas le han pasado, pero aun así sigue adelante, riéndose del destino, y sonríe, soy el culpable de que esto pasara, y quiero recompensárselo por seguir hacia delante, sigo anclado a él pero voy a usar todo el poder que he estado acumulando para que los otros vean como ha sufrido y solidaricen mas con él, ah, si no me han reconocido… soy lo que llaman Guilty Crown.

**POV Shu**

Estoy a punto de entrar en el edificio donde tengo el ordenador porque he de acabar mi montaje, cuando de repente me vi envuelto en una especie de nube blanca, una voz retumbaba en mis oídos.

Ouma Shu- dijo la misteriosa voz.

De repente me encontraba en un lugar diferente y una chica con una diadema de gato me chilló al mismo tiempo de que otros 2 hombres me apuntaban con un arma.

-¿Que haces aquí y quien eres?- dijo la chica

-¿Uahhh donde estoy?!-dije muy sorprendido, pues al parecer me había tele transportado de lugar.

Y de repente hubo un nuevo fogonazo de luz.

Aparecimos en una sala, y me quede sorprendido cuando nada mas ni menos vi a la cantante de Egoist, Inori, también había un tipo con pelo largo y rubio que me parecía familiar, había también una chica en silla de ruedas con pelo marrón y la misma chica gata que había visto hace un momento, luego mi madre apareció, me quede extrañado.¿ Como que la gente aparecía de la nada como si nada hubiera pasado? y al final apareció otra persona , solo que esta estaba tapada con una capucha y parecía que no quisiera llamar la atención.

De repente una esfera blanca apareció de la nada, brillaba mucho, y salió disparada hacia mi mano izquierda , en el cual apareció un extraño tatuaje. Al parecer las otras personas no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ni tampoco de la esfera.

¿Donde estamos? – pregunto Tsugumi con cara extrañada

Parece que estamos en una especie de habitación.- dijo el hombre encapuchado

¿Y si mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo todos y nos presentamos? Yo soy Gai encantado.-

Ok yo soy Ayase- dijo la chica a su lado.- Encantada.-

Yo soy Ouma Shu, es un placer de conocerlos a los dos. Y esta de aquí es mi madre, se llama Haruka Ouma.

Encantada de conocerlos . –

Yo soy Tsugumi, por cierto que hacías en nuestra base Shu?- senyalo Tsugumi medio amenazando

No lo se apareci de la nada…-

Antes que Tsugumi pudiera decir algo mas hubo un flash y apareció una pantalla de cine.

Había una portada con Shu e Inori y encima un titulo, Guilty Crown.

Antes de que pregunten que hacen aquí yo se lo explicare… van a ver el futuro de Ouma Shu- dijo una voz misteriosa- es para un bien mayor que todos ustedes lo vean, porque todos están relacionados con él en el futuro de una forma u otra.

Ni que el niño fuera tan importante.- dijo Tsugumi.-

No lo sabras hasta que lo veas.- dijo la voz- ha hecho muchas mas cosas de las que jamás te podrías imaginar…-

Eso habrá que verlo.- dijo Tsugumi.

Ya cállate Tsugumi.- dijo Gai – ¿por cierto que eres, solo una voz, alguien hablando y observándonos con cámaras y micrófonos ocultos?

Jejeje tan avispado como siempre, pero al parecer ya hay una persona que me ha reconocido no Shu?

Todo el mundo se volteo a ver a Shu con cara de interrogante preguntándose como podría Shu conocer a este ser/persona/ente.

Alpha llévatelo y enséñale a como manejar "eso".

De acuerdo - dijo el encapuchado con pesadez .

De repente el encapuchado salto cogiendo a Shu y desapareció en una nube blanca dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido .

¡Donde ha llevado ese bastardo a mi hijo!- chillo Haruka .

Haruka , tranquilízate un momento. - dijo Gai

No Tritón no me tranquilizare hasta que mi hijo este aquí conmigo. –

¿Tritón?- pregunto Ayase

Se explicara mas tarde - dijo Gai poniendo una sonrisa melancólica.

Que raro, nunca te había visto así de melancólico, Gai. – medio bromeo Tsugumi

No te metas donde no te llaman. – le contestó enfadado Gai

Tranquilito Gai nadie te esta atacando. –

Si ya habéis acabado la sesión de terapia yo quiero ver la vida de este chaval- dijo Ayase acercándose a ellos en su silla de ruedas- así que a callar y que pongan ya la peli o lo que sea.

De acuerdo, hemos dividido su futuro en 24 partes, que serán 24 capítulos, también habrá partes de las vidas de otras personas. Dijo la voz

¿Inori estas bien? Te veo preocupada… y a la vez ausente. – dijo Gai

Si , es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, como si estuviera muy ligada a lo que va a pasar.- respondió ella

Da igual , tranquila si pasa algo yo estaré contigo.- dijo firmemente

De repente se apagaron las luces y el proyector empezó a dar vueltas.

El futuro de Ouma Shu había empezado a mostrarse en la pantalla

Fase 1 : genesis

**Bueno, no se como apareció la idea de que los protagonistas de Guilty Crown vieran el "anime" pero me ha parecido una buena idea… también quería contribuir al ff de guilty crown porque me encanto la serie y creo que es una de las mejores del mundo, también necesitaba quitarme las ganas de escribir algo de ella así que aquí esta, se aceptan reviews , criticas constructivas, ideas etc tanto en ingles como en español(soy bueno con los idiomas).**

**Ahora si **

**Adiós Sarius Crast**


End file.
